


Always Close

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Five Days of Halloween [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Five Days of Halloween Day 3 and 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: A mission to investigate an anomaly goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of fanfic three for Five Days of Halloween.

Sakura Ryder stood in the bridge of the Tempest, her sky blue eyes looked out into the system they had just arrived in.

Her jet black hair was kept neat and straight, and her blue and white Andromeda Initiative uniform stood out in stark contrast to her earth brown skin.

It had been half a year since the Battle of Meridian. She and Bain Massani were helping to clear up remaining Kett resistance in areas of the cluster, and hunting for the Primus. This was an area the Angara had avoided for as long as the Kett had been here, and it was on the very edge of their star charts.

It wasn't superstitious beliefs of some cursed star system, like a 'Bermuda Triangle' of the stars. It was because of the Kett, this was where they had made first contact with the Angara. And every single Angara in this mining colony were taken, and never seen again.

And there was scant evidence they were taken to Sarhesen, the Kett homeworld. Maybe for slaves, but some theorize, that since they have stasis technology, maybe they were kept as trophies and will be in stasis forever.

Sakura shivered at the thought of that. If she and Jaal had suffered that fate and woke up thousands of years later, everyone they knew would be long gone.

She looked to her right at Jaal Ama Darav, her Angaran teammate and lover. His blue eyes were alluring, and adding to them were his purple-blue skin tone, graceful cowl and neck flaps, and the blue rofjinn worn over his black armor and matching under-suit.

And sitting on the pilot's seat to his right was Kallo, the Salarian pilot of the ship.

Suvi's voice was calm and gentle. "Incoming transmission from Bain Massani."

Sakura turned to her left, to where Suvi was sitting. "Patch him through."

Suvi nodded. "Right away."

The communications screen popped up on the view-screen as well as Bain Massani's image. "Ready to investigate the moon."

Sakura nodded. "Likewise for the planet, and that anomalous signature. It appears to match the Kett."

Bain looked serious. "Be careful. No one has visited this system, Initiative or Angara, in eighty years. Who knows what's out there."

* * *

The planet and its moon had oxygen along with comfortable temperature and pressure, though they were mostly barren except for primitive algae in the seas along with lichen and mosses on the ground. Give them a few million more years, and they might become a rare form of 'garden world' where both the planet and its moon were suitable for habitation and full of life.

Sakura took point, now in her blue and white Angaran designed armor- sleek and practical. She had her Remnant Sweeper assault rifle readied; and also carried her Ushior pistol, Isharay sniper rifle, and Angaran firaan.

Jaal was behind her to her left in his usual armor, rofjinn, and visor with his Lanat sniper rifle readied.

Peebee, her Asari teammate, behind to the right dressed in silver Asari armor, with her pistol readied. Her black facial marking across her eyes stuck out when looking at her.

SAM intoned. "The anomaly is beyond this pass."

Sakura nodded slightly. "Noted." She looked back at Jaal for a moment. "Is there any surviving records at all of this star system. Doesn't seem to be any."

Jaal's tone was almost mournful, she didn't blame him, the Angara had lost so much including knowledge to both the Scourge and the Kett. "No, sadly all information on this system was among the things lost in the first Kett attacks."

When they moved through the pass with caution and care, and exited out the other side, the anomaly greeted their eyes.

It was a Kett facility. And from the layout, the massive T-shaped structure at the center, and the unmistakable vents from the one on Voeld they had infiltrated before; it was used for Exaltation.

A chill ran down Sakura's spine. "You've got to be kidding me."

SAM's voice was heard. "I've detected a weak point in the shields."

Sakura looked to Jaal, then Peebee. "You both good?"

Jaal looked to her. "Yes."

Peebee nodded. "Same."

Sakura headed down the sloping hill to the edge of the shield with her team close behind, and saw the weak point SAM had told her about, a part of the 'supports' was throwing off sparks.

Sakura approached and activated her omni-tool.

SAM was heard. "One moment. They aren't using codes like the others, likely never expected anyone to come here, ever."

Moments passed and a small circular opening expanded near the weak point

The team quickly headed through and it closed behind them.

Sakura headed to the vents, and unlike Voeld's facility, no Wraiths attacked. She sent two biotic Throw orbs at once towards the vent, breaking all the beams of it off.

Peebee looked at the Pathfinder. "Why do I have the feeling it's not going to be exactly like the Voeld facility? This place just seems...off."

Sakura turned to her. "Same feeling as well. We'll investigate, and if things get bad, we'll get out of here. Or find the control room, shut the shield off, and call Bain."

The team headed through the exhaust vents, and eventually came upon a processing room with belongings on treadmills, but no Kett. And the pedestal had a holographic image of the Primus on it.

And she spoke. "Have no fear. You will be welcomed into our family and be given a new chance at life."

Jaal spat. "New chance at life?! Shatter and defile us is what you mean!"

Sakura shushed him, her tone sympathetic and urgent. "I know. But we have to be ninjas, and being a ninja is to be quiet."

Jaal sighed quietly. "Sorry, darling one. It's just….their lies…."

Peebee moved up to be behind in between them. "We'll toss this place, if you want me to, I can get in a little practice of 'tossing an entire room with biotics'.

Sakura nodded. "We'll do that when we can. We need to move and discover what we can about this place." She jumped down to the floor, her teammates following.

Peebee gasped slightly and moved to one of the treadmills and picked up some objects. "These...they're Asari..."

Sakura looked over the others. "Turian...Salarian...Human..."

Jaal was noting things. "No Angaran from what I can see...Ryder..." He looked at her, his expression serious. "I believe this facility might be...Exalting Milky Way species. We have to be ready for new horrors."

"You're right, Jaal." Sakura knew what this meant, chills ran down her spine. "We need to be careful." She walked to the door leading deeper into the facility and activated her omni-tool. "SAM?"

SAM intoned. "One moment. Their security protocols are almost non-existent. They likely thought no one would ever venture into here, considering no Kett has ever come to this system in so many decades.

Sakura smiled. "And we've got you, SAM. Weak security protocols are nothing for you."

The door opened moments later.

Sakura headed onward with her team behind. "Into the belly of the beast we go."

When they exited the long green hallway, they were greeted by a large room lined with what appeared to be the Kett equivalent of beds except they appeared hard.

Sakura walked to a nearby terminal, opened her omni-tool, and scanned it.

The contents of the terminal popped up, translated from Tonaizhet.

* * *

**Purification report #242657123**

Purification of Milky Way species and preparations for Exaltation is going excellently.

Have to thank the Primus for her giving me a second chance. The Archon would likely have killed me for my failure.

Cardinal.

* * *

Sakura sighed. "That witch I let go last time. No surprise we didn't run into her in that facility again. But now I really wish I hadn't let her go. Shouldn't have hesitated."

Jaal put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll correct that mistake and make sure she dies this time."

Peebee was beside her. "Same here, she's not escaping our wrath."

"Thanks. Let's get going." She headed to the door and it opened. The team followed.

This hallway was very different. Instead of the normal green halls with normal floors, walls, and a ceiling; this one was much larger, had gaps to either side, more brightly lit, and had what appeared to be platforms along the far walls on either side with chairs for sitting.

At the center was a large raised platform.

And worse what was on it.

There were two Destined and two new forms of Kett they had never seen.

Peebee gasped. "One of them...looks Asari..."

Sakura saw what she meant, one of the Kett had fringes like an Asari's and five fingers. "Shit..." She looked to the large one and saw its facial features and bony armor that covered its entire body except small parts of the joints and multiple eyes. "That...looks like a Yahg...how did they get one?! They wouldn't get an ark, after what they did to the Council's delegation."

Peebee shook her head. "No idea."

The Exalted Yahg took notice of them for it screamed. "Intruders!"

The other Kett took notice as well.

Jaal activated his invisibility cloak. "I'll take care of the large one."

Sakura put up a biotic barrier. "Be careful."

Peebee aimed her pistol at the Kett, ready for after Jaal struck down the large one.

Jaal moved forward, invisible.

Soon, the Exalted Yahg's eyes widened, aware of something.

Panic grew inside of Sakura. "Jaal! Watch ou-!"

Too late, the massive Kett spun around, swinging its massive arm. And caught Jaal with a mighty blow that sent him flying into one of the pillars by the stands. He smacked into it hard with a scream, and fell down into the lower area.

"Jaal!" Rage and worry warred inside Sakura. "You!"

However, the Exalted Asari didn't give her a chance for further actions, she executed a biotic Charge, straight into her barrier.

Sakura's barrier shattered, and she stumbled.

The Exalted Asari immediately hit her with a biotic Throw, sending her slamming into the door, her vision fading out.

She heard Peebee struggling, putting up a fight, but she cried out and was silent.

Her vision faded to black.

The last thing she heard was a Destined's voice. "Take those two, and search for the Angara."

_Jaal…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Five Days of Halloween.

Consciousness came back in waves, he was laying on his back, and it ached.

Jaal slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. He saw his dropped Lanat and picked it up. And looked around, to his left were several large crates and to his right was the wall.

SAM's voice came from his omni-tool. "Jaal, hide. The Pathfinder and Peebee have been taken. And they're searching for you."

As if on cue, a door in the distance opened, and a Kett Destined's voice. "Find the Angara, it's in this room somewhere!"

_Skkut! _Jaal quickly moved to a large crate, keeping his back pressed against it. He could hear footsteps, and took a quick peek, keeping himself behind cover, he saw the door.

The two Destined, the Exalted Asari, and Exalted Yahg were searching the room, moving away from the wall he was next to. And moving along the opposite wall away from the door moving crates and checking around them.

He moved to the other side, still on the side of the wall, and saw no door. There was only one way out. He whispered. "SAM, what are my chances if I stay hidden? And are Sakura and Peebee okay?"

SAM's tone was quiet and urgent. "Chances of discovery are one hundred percent. I recommend finding a way out and finding somewhere to hide to lose your pursuers. Sakura and Peebee are alive, but I do detect a biotic inhibitor in the Pathfinder's system. I presume the same for Peebee due to her biotics."

_Stars. _He saw the Kett were already at the far wall, almost to the wall on his side. The Angara quietly moved back to the side of the crate allowing a view of the door. He attached his Lanat to his back armor magnetic attachment. And gathered his bioelectricity, focusing it into his legs. _Sakura. Peebee. Hang in there, I am coming! _He dashed out from behind the crate, leaping to a spot near the door. It opened.

And Jaal ran down the hallway as fast as he could, he heard the sound of biotics.

And SAM's voice. "Find a hiding spot, and be quick. They will pursue."

He ran down more hallways, until he found a side room. He quickly pressed the holographic interface and it opened.

It was full of crates.

Jaal ran in quickly, and found one that was locked. He activated his omni-tool interface. "Unlock it, hurry."

SAM intoned. "Done." The orange light on the side of the crate lid turned dark green.

Jaal moved the lid of the crate quickly and with care to not make a racket, and climbed in. He moved the lid back over so it closed shut.

SAM intoned. "Locking...locked. I would recommend holding your breath, and not making a single sound."

Jaal laid still, but it wasn't comfortable. He was laying on what he assumed to be Kett armors for, he could only guess, those newly Exalted. A mixture of the hardness of the plating and the softness of the under-suits.

The door beeped and opened along with footsteps. Jaal quickly held his breath, hand over his mouth and nose to prevent a slip. And stayed absolutely still.

A Kett's voice. "Looks empty."

He heard the sound of biotics and the crates being moved. And soon his own. The Angara fought to prevent the rising fear from making him gasp, breathe, or make any movements.

And presumably the Exalted Asari's voice. "Clear. All crates look like they are the way they should be.

And the Destined's frustrated tone. "Let's go, it's likely getting away!"

The footsteps receded, and the door closed.

A few moments later, his lungs were screaming for air, he released his breath and drew in lungfuls of air.

He activated the omni-tool. "Ready."

SAM was heard. "Unlocking...unlocked."

Jaal carefully opened the lid, and saw the coast was clear. He quietly slid it to the floor, and gently laid it on the floor to avoid excessive noise. "SAM, any way of finding Sakura and Peebee?"

SAM intoned. "Not precisely, but I can locate their general area. In addition your comms and cloaking device are both damaged."

Jaal sighed, stepping out of the crate onto the floor. "The fall and impact with the ground."

SAM continued. "Was quite severe. You are lucky you didn't suffer any serious injuries. I would recommend finding a terminal so the layout of the facility can be uploaded to find the control room. And call the Tempest, or failing that, Bain Massani."

Jaal nodded to no one. "Understood." _How long does it take to turn a Human, or an Asari? _He had to be quick, or he could bear witness to the worst case scenario.

He exited the room, and looked down both sides of the hall, empty and clear of Kett. And continued in the direction away from the room he had ran from.

Back pressed to the wall at the corner, he looked down the hall, and found a side door, the coast was clear and he headed for it.

He pressed himself up against the wall beside the door, quickly pressed the holographic display, and withdrew his arm. The door opened.

He peered inside, and saw no Kett soldiers. He entered.

The room was similar to the 'Kett classroom' that was found in the Voeld facility. Seats with desks, and a desk at the rear, presumably for the instructor to sit. And beside it was what appeared to be a terminal.

The Angara approached the terminal, activating his omni-tool. "SAM, does this have a layout in it?" He looked around the room. "And why does this room look like...a classroom in a school?"

SAM intoned. "Yes, Jaal. And based on the information from the terminal, this is indeed a 'classroom', and one of the subjects taught here is information regarding Exaltation facilities." A pause. "Data uploaded."

Jaal glared. "Of course, they revere Exaltation and treat it like-" His tone was full of disgust. "-something to be desired." He brought up the layout.

From the image, he had two more corridors to go down, and to the left of a four way junction.

SAM spoke. "I would exercise caution. The other two halls of the four way intersection contain the rec room and barracks, there might be Kett walking about.

"Understood." Jaal headed on, leaving the room with caution and heading down the halls. He looked around corners before heading onward.

At the door, he pressed himself to the wall beside it and hit the holographic display, and quickly made sure he was hidden. He peered into the junction, and several Kett entering the door opposite were seen. And one of them looked like what might have once been a Turian.

The door opened and closed behind them.

SAM was heard. "Wait a few moments, then be quick. If a fight happens in the control room, make sure they don't raise the alarm, and be fast for more will likely come through this junction. And I would advise against using your rifle, might draw unwanted attention."

Jaal waited a few moments, and ran into the junction and the door leading to the control room. "Going to try the cloak, might be damaged, but might have one good use left." He activated his cloak, but he knew it was damaged bad, the device itself was making hissing and crackling sounds. And his cloak appeared to be 'flickering' slightly. And it gave him 'low power' notifications on his omni-tool.

The Angara pressed the holographic display and the door opened. He unsheathed his firaan and walked in. He counted five Kett in the room.

One of the Kett walked to the door, and was confused at why the door had opened. "A malfunct-?

Jaal's firaan found the Kett's throat and ripped it wide open.

The Kett soldier gripped at the giant gash and fell, dead.

_Four. _

Jaal saw a nearby Kett, who looked in his general direction, the Angara ran at the Kett, and drove his firaan right into the Kett's forehead into the brain.

The Kett fell over dead.

_Three. _

He looked to the three Kett at the main control console, who by now noticed the commotion and turned around.

Jaal dashed forward and stopped in front of his next victim and slashed with his firaan, leaving a deep gash across the Kett's throat.

_Two._

His omni-tool gave a loud beep, a warning, and his cloak failed immediately after.

The center Kett screamed. "Raise the alarm!

Jaal leaped at the Kett, drawing his Lanat, and kneed the Kett to the floor. He aimed at and fired at the last Kett, landing a shot right into the head, killing and sending the Kett to the floor. He then turned his attention to the last living Kett in the room, and stabbed it with his firaan repeatedly.

After the Kett stopped moving, Jaal stood to his feet breathing hard and fast, sheathed his firaan, and pointed his Lanat at the door, waiting for several moments.

When no unwanted guests showed up, and his breathing back to normal, the Angara put his Lanat on the console surface.

SAM was heard. "At least it wasn't any nosier."

"True." Jaal quickly brought up the communications screen. "SAM, can you do anything about the shield?"

SAM was heard. "One moment." A few seconds later and the console screen indicated the shield was off. "Made it look like it is still on. And boosted the signal, with your comms damaged it wouldn't have enough reach by itself."

Jaal tried to connect the Tempest, and all he got was, in red Shelesh lettering- 'Connection failed'. "Skkut! I don't like this at all."

SAM intoned. "Try Bain Massani."

"On it." He tried Massani.

'Connecting. Connection established'.

SAM was heard. "Transmitting feed to console screen."

On the screen, Bain Massani's image was seen. His observant eyes saw the carnage, Jaal's state, and the lack of the Pathfinder and Peebee. "Something bad must have happened."

Jaal sighed. "That would be a massive understatement. This facility is being used to Exalt Milky Way species. Things went wrong when we ran into an Exalted Asari, and an 'Exalted Yahg.' Was thrown off the platform, Sakura and Peebee were captured. I was knocked out, but managed to get myself up and going before the Kett could find me. Escaped and lost their pursuit, and got here with SAM's help. And uploaded the layout, will send it along with Sakura's and Peebee's location." He typed in commands into the omni-tool. "And I can't contact the Tempest either."

Bain looked at his own omni-tool screen. "Knew it was bad. Coming now. Will send a team to check on the Tempest, wouldn't be surprised if the Kett are jamming communications in the area."

"Thank you." Jaal looked back to the door then Bain. "Going to go find Sakura and Peebee. Not going to leave my darling one and dear friend to the mercy of the Kett any longer."

Bain had a serious look. "Understood, don't do anything reckless. Bain out."

Jaal sighed. "I can't make any promises on that, but will try my best. Jaal out."

The communications screen blinked out of existence.

SAM intoned. "While you two were conversing, I found information I believe I need to show now." He showed the information on-screen translated to Shelesh.

* * *

**More 'Andromeda Initiative' arks found. **

Several more of these 'ark ships' were found. Picked two clean. Working on three more. So many specimens from multiple races.

And found a few hundred of these 'Yahg'. They could be very useful.

The hunt will continue for more of these 'ark ships'.

* * *

"Stars...SAM, are you saying there are more of those ark ships out there?" Jaal knew this was bad news, more lifeforms captured by the Kett only meant more soldiers for the Kett cause.

SAM intoned. "Yes, and you have heard from Sakura about this 'Reaper menace' in the Milky Way. Maybe these later ark waves fled that as it was happening, and were off course..."

"And ran into the Kett." Jaal finished. "Makes me more glad the others at the Nexus are safe, and weren't captured and picked clean by the Kett." He picked up his Lanat, attached it to his magnetic armor attachment, and turned to the door. "We need to go."

He pressed his back to the wall and pressed the interface and withdrew his arm. He checked to make sure the coast was clear, and headed to the door leading onward. Keeping his feet light and quick, he slipped past the door to the rec room. He heard the door open behind him and quickly rounded the corner.

SAM sounded urgent. "I would recommend haste, they could be coming your way."

Jaal quickly headed down the hall, through another door, and headed to one of the doors along the side. And swiftly entered.

_Oh no! _He was in the decontamination room, and ahead was one of the rooms used in Exaltation.

The Kett Cardinal had her back to him.

SAM was heard. "Decontamination in progress."

Jaal quickly got to in front of the window, ducked mostly under it, but not too much so he could see what was happening.

The Cardinal was given syringes by two Destined flanking her. She floated up into the air.

A pod descended down to her.

Shivers ran down Jaal's spine, he was witnessing a horror beyond imagination...again.

The pod opened, revealing a male Human. And the Human opened his eyes.

The Ascendant's arms unfolded, along with the Human's arms.

And the Human screamed in horror. "No! Someone! Please help!"

The Cardinal plunged the syringes into his chest, and the Human groaned. And the plungers were pressed on, then the Cardinal pulled the syringes out.

The Human screamed in sheer agony and horror while black lines spread from the penetration points.

The Cardinal descended.

The Human kept screaming while he twitched and convulsed as his bones cracked and broke.

Jaal felt sick to his own stomach. The Human male was meeting with a fate worse than death, his mind and soul would soon be destroyed forever.

The black lines became an oily sheen of black, and the Human's screams became a silent scream while he lifted his head upward. Bony armor begun to form along the arms, legs, midsection and top of the head. The hair had turned pitch black.

The former Human dropped to the ground and the bony armor solidified and became the white of Kett bone and his skin was the same black as the Kett.

He stood upright, his eyes now that of Kett as well.

Jaal's stomach revolted, and he threw up in his mouth. He quickly swallowed. D_on't want to trigger some alarm in here or something...would draw attention. _

The new Kett, the multiple Destined, and the Cardinal headed to the door to the right, and departed the room, the door closing behind them.

SAM was heard. "Decontamination completed."

Jaal's voice had a shudder in it. "Thanks." It wasn't easy to witness such a horror again, it never would get easier. He brought up the map on his omni-tool, their approximate location was not far. Past the door on the other side of the room, just one more hallway and a four way junction, with the location being possibly one of three rooms to the left. _Not far now...thank the stars. _

Jaal headed out of the chamber into the room, quickly to the other door, and headed into the next corridor; which was Kett free. He headed to the door leading to the four way junction.

_So close! _He pressed his back to the wall, and hit the activation panel. He peered into the junction. It was clear, and he ran into the junction straight for the door to the left.

He opened the door and ran into the room.

Sakura took notice. "Jaal?! Thank goodness."

Peebee did as well. "Thank the Goddess."

Jaal ran to Sakura. She, like Peebee, was still in her armor but weapons were gone. He noticed the bindings and quickly undid them. "SAM said something about biotic inhibitors..."

Sakura sat up. "He's right. We can't...use our biotics."

"Bain is on his way, I alerted him, couldn't reach the Tempest and he's sending a team to investigate." He headed to Peebee and undid her restraints.

Peebee quickly sat up and got on her feet.

Jaal felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Sakura was on her feet, and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried."

Jaal hugged her back. "I was too, darling one." Moments later, he released his embrace, Sakura doing likewise.

A door opened in the junction.

"Skkut!" Jaal turned to the door. "I know that's not Bain!"

Sakura looked to a vent on the wall. "Up there, we can use it!"

The three hurried to it.

Jaal looked to the two. "Go first."

Sakura was up into the vent first. "Quickly!"

Peebee quickly followed her.

The door opened.

And the Kett Cardinal's angry voice. "You!"

Jaal felt the pull of biotics. "No!" He was yanked back into the junction.

He heard Peebee cry out. "Jaal!"

He landed on his back and saw the Kett Cardinal standing over him.

A sneer on her face. "Found you!"

He heard Sakura cry out his name and the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to natsora for the inspiration regarding the 'biotic inhibitor'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Five Days of Halloween.

_Hang in there Jaal! _Sakura exited the vent and landed on the floor, followed by Peebee.

Sakura saw the door leading to the four way junction. She wanted so badly to go in there and save Jaal. But without her biotics or weapons, or any effective means of attacking what was basically a powerful Exalted Asari and a dangerous and pissed off Kett Ascendant; they would only get themselves killed or worse captured and Exalted.

She activated her omni-tool. "SAM? Is there anything we can do?"

SAM intoned. "The interference is gone. Had to be something in that room. Bain Massani is on his way."

Sakura put in commands into the omni-tool. 'Contacting Bain Massani'. The connection succeeded. "We escaped, Jaal found us. But they have him now, and are on the other side of the room most likely. We can't use our biotics and we don't have our weapons. The door is unlocked, so a sneak attack will work."

Bain's reply was quick. "Hang in there, Tesuna will speed up our progress. Cora along with Tesuna's apprentices and several biotics are en-route from the opposite direction. Everyone else not on our teams are causing a diversion to keep most of the Kett busy."

Sakura looked to the door, her tone desperate. "Please hurry."

* * *

Jaal felt the pressure of the biotics of the Exalted Asari pinning him to the wall, he couldn't move an inch.

The Kett Cardinal was angry, eyes narrowed. "Again, you ruin everything!" She snarled. "First, the 'Pathfinder', that 'Asari', and you infiltrate my facility on Voeld, then made me look like a weakling! Then left my facility alone, freed some of the prisoners." She was looking feral now. "Then had the nerve to return, free everyone, and blow it up!"

Pushing through his fear, Jaal grinned. "That's a problem you Kett have at times, not expecting sneak attacks. Or 'ninjas'." He then realized the error of his words when the Ascendant shocked him with the corrupted bioelectricity and he groaned in pain.

"I had to live in shame! And the Archon...he would have killed me for my failure! But the Primus gave me this sacred duty here! And I was going to make her very happy..." She spun on him. "And you just had to elude everyone, get into that room, and free the two I was about to Exalt!" She breathed deeply. "For that, you will be Exalted. And I will enjoy every moment of it!" She turned to the Exalted Asari. "Keep it on that wall, I don't want it escaping. Getting the syringes and coming back." The Ascendant entered the door to the room he had been in previously.

_No! _Jaal struggled against the biotics and when physical efforts failed, he released a burst of bioelectricity from his body, but the biotic energy didn't even budge. S_akura! Bain! Tesuna! Hurry! _

* * *

Sakura's omni-tool activated. And Cora's voice. "Sorry, Sakura. We've been slowed down. But we're close! It's these Exalted Asari, several Exalted Turians, and what I believe used to be Salarians."

Sakura's tone was urgent. "Hurry! I heard that Cardinal say she was going to...Exalt Jaal…!"

Cora swore. "She's not going to do that, Tesuna, Taelin, and Bain have to be close, if the diversion is working. These bastards just happened to be here for something in this room, looks important."

Sakura noticed an incoming transmission and accepted.

And Bain Massani's voice. "Past the Exaltation room now, we're close!"

* * *

Jaal was still pinned to the wall.

The Kett Cardinal walked back into the room, two syringes in her hands. She held them up so Jaal could see them, and the viscous dark liquid inside. "There's no way to describe how much I am going to enjoy this."

Jaal struggled, fear and panic rising. "No! Sakura! Anyone! Help!"

The Ascendant smiled a wicked smile. "Scream all you want, it's not going to help."

* * *

Sakura heard Jaal screaming, and the door opposite the junction opened.

Matriarch Tesuna came skidding in along with Bain Massani and their Salarian team member Taelin Uji. Her biotic area of effect lightening technique dissipated. She heard the screams as well. "With me!" She hit the holographic display and with grace and speed sped into the room.

The Cardinal noticed and furiously screamed. "You're not taking this chance from me!" She leaped at Jaal to stick the syringes in.

"On no, you don't!" Tesuna swiftly gestured, hand outward. The Cardinal was engulfed in blue-white energy and frozen in mid-air. Her tone was holding barely contained fury. "I won't let you-!" She sent the Ascendant flying backwards into a wall. "-do that!"

Taelin Uji swiftly noticed the Exalted Yahg. "That's trouble." He fired his sniper rifle at the huge Kett, drawing its attention to him and away from Tesuna and Bain. The Salarian ran as the Yahg chased after him with speed only a Salarian should possess, Uji fired back at the Kett whenever he could.

The Exalted Asari's focus slackened for a moment, shocked by the arrival and devastation Bain and his team were causing.

That was all Jaal needed, he gathered his bioelectricity, and released it, blasting away the oppressive biotic energy on him. The Exalted Asari staggered, and Jaal sent a large current of bioelectricity at her, blasting her off her feet.

Bain took notice, saw the Exalted Asari rising back to her feet, and shot at her. Barriers flickered, and the Kett put up a biotic barrier right before the kinetic barrier fell. "Jaal, run the way we came in!" He kept firing, even as the Exalted Asari blocked his gunfire with the barrier.

The Angara headed to the door swiftly and it opened, he exited the room.

And heard the Ascendant's prolonged scream of "No!" and the sound of the Exalted Asari's scream of rage. The door shut soon after, muffling the sound.

He looked to Sakura, who ran to him.

Sakura embraced him tightly in a hug. "You had me so worried..."

Jaal hugged her tightly. "Same here."

Peebee hugged them both.

* * *

Tesuna removed her fist from what used to be the Kett Cardinal's face, the Kett no longer moved. "It's done." She turned to the Exalted Asari. "Bain, help Taelin. Will deal with that wicked witch." She dashed forward and nailed the Exalted Asari with a biotic energy infused fist.

"Understood." Bain ran to help their Salarian teammate against the Exalted Yahg.

Tesuna and the Exalted Asari exchanged biotic blows and orbs.

Tesuna saw out the corner of her eye the Yahg was still going. _Have to end this and put a stop to that thing, it appears about to succumb to rage and become filled with incredible blood lust. _She dodged the Exalted Asari's orb, and gathered energy for a biotic Flare. She used her other hand to throw a biotic Warp orb straight into an oncoming Throw orb, overwhelming it, and her Warp orb impacted the Exalted Asari. The Kett was thrown backwards, and Tesuna threw her Flare orb which impacted her foe and set off a powerful biotic combo explosion.

The effects beyond the end of the Exalted Asari were immediate. The Exalted Yahg turned its attention to her and roared so loudly the room appeared to shake.

Tesuna prepared herself. _It's happening. _

The Exalted Yahg charged straight for the Asari full tilt.

Tesuna jumped over the Yahg with her biotics, using her energy to hang in the air.

The Kett crashed into the wall, staggered backwards, and fell onto its back right where the Asari Matriarch wanted her foe to be.

Tesuna gathered as much biotic energy she could muster, descended straight down, and caved in the Exalted Yahg's skull. _It's finished. _

Bain sighed. "It's over...let's get the others. And get out of here.

* * *

On-board the Tempest, en-route to Havarl

Jaal was sitting on one medical bed in the Tempest med-bay, Sakura on the other. Peebee stood nearby. All three were no longer in their armor, but in more comfortable clothing.

Lexi sighed, looking at her omni-tool. "Pathfinder. Peebee. You both are fine, aside from bruises And the biotic inhibitor should be out of your systems in at most two days." She looked at Jaal. "I heard you had it worse."

Jaal told the tale of what happened between waking up behind the crates and escaping the clutches of the Exalted Asari and the Kett Cardinal.

Lexi put notes into her omni-tool. "That figures. Monsters is the best way to describe them." She paused. "As for the inability to connect the Tempest...a Kett encampment was found nearby by one of the two drop ships from Bain's cruiser who came to check on us and ran into the same communications disruption. And the encampment had some kind of jamming technology, we took care of it once we realized what was going on,

Jaal sighed. "That's not...surprising."

Lexi turned off her omni-tool and looked at Jaal. "I suggest rest and taking it easy. Your wounds weren't too serious, but I would still recommend having the doctors in Jaadeen on Havarl look you over to be sure once we get there. Inform me at once if you feel worse before we get there."

Jaal nodded. "Understood."

Peebee stood up. "Going to go...work on my Rem-tech research." She walked to the door.

Lexi nodded. "I understand."

Sakura stood up, and turned to Jaal. "Ready?"

Jaal did likewise. "Yes."

The two headed to the Pathfinder's quarters.

Once the door closed behind them in the Pathfinder's quarters, Sakura turned to Jaal and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked to his blue eyes. "I am so glad you are okay." She gently cupped his cheek with her other hand, and leaned in to kiss him tenderly on his lips. She pulled back. "Are you sure you are okay? After all that..."

Jaal hugged her. "Time with you, and my family, is all I need."

Sakura leaned against Jaal, and relaxed. They were safe back on the Tempest, and on the way to Havarl. And far away from that place of horrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the fic, as well as the 'Five Days of Halloween' warm-up for NaNoWriMo.


End file.
